Candice Hooper
Candice Hooper is a main character in Final Destination 5 and is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Candice was the first survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse to die, and chronologically the first survivor to die in the entire series. Biography Candice lived in New York, and was a university student and varsity gymnast. She also worked at Presage Paper and dated Peter Friedkin. Although she looks pretty, she is very spunky and vivacious. ''Final Destination 5'' Candice was on her way to a corporate retreat with her colleagues when Sam Lawton has a premonition that the bridge they're crossing will collapse, killing everyone on it. When he panics, Peter goes to check on him and Candice follows Peter off the bus moments before the bridge collapses as Sam predicted. After the accident, Candice and the others attended the memorial service for the victims. The next day she heads to the gym with Peter for the last practice before the championship. At first she doesn't want to go, because she is still shaken up by the bridge collapse, but Peter eventually talks her into it. 'Death' While practicing, Candice complains about the heat and urges her coach to fix the air conditioning. When the air conditioning unit is finally fixed it begins to shake, and a screw comes loose and lands on the balance beam. The screw goes unnoticed by Candice who nearly steps on it. While Candice is practicing on the high beams, Porter practices on the balance beam and steps on the screw. She falls off the beam, knocking over a bowl of powder, which is blown into a fan and temporarily blinds Candice while she is swinging on the high beams. Unable to see, Candice loses her grip and flips mid-air. She eventually lands on the floor, causing her spine to crack and her legs to be folded over her head. Bones and blood spill out of her violently contorted body as Peter, her coach and the other gymnasts watch in horror. Signs/Clues *Candice felt a black shadow fleet pass her. *As she feels the gust of wind, the lights at the gym flickered lightly. *Candice's page quote comment on Olivia Castle's breasts includes the words gym, workout, machine, and back. Candice breaks her back while doing a workout at a gym using equipment that could be called a machine. *Her good-luck rubber band that she twirls on her wrist snaps prior to beginning practice, hinting at the nature of her death, and that she wasn't going to be so lucky. *During the conversation between Peter and herself, Peter repeatedly mentions that the practice is the "last one" for Candice before going to regionals. *Candice says her coach would kill her if she missed the practice. *During her practice, right when she moves to the bars, her coach tells her to "stay loose". *Candice was almost electrocuted by stepping on the puddle that had dripped onto an exposed wire, but she was interrupted and went on to practice the high beams. *Both in the premonition and afterwards, Candice dies by support beams. In the premonition, she is impaled by the beam/pole of the boat that holds onto the sails. In her practice, she is moving on the unfixed, loose beam. *Both in the premonition and afterwards, Candice falls to her death with her spine being damaged. In the premonition, she falls and is impaled through the spine. In her practice, she falls on the ground, breaking her spine. *When Candice felt a gust of wind blowing by, a girl was using the balance beams in the background. If you look closely, it looks like the girl is going to hit Candice's neck. *The cord that Candice had stepped on, after she is nearly electrocuted on a puddle, the cord bears slightly the image of a skull. *The screw that falls may be a pun on the term 'Don't screw it up' which means not to fail at something horribly, to which Candice had definitely done. *Due to the popularity and creativity of her death, it can be said that Candice's death was a great head start to the film. (both literal since she fatally landed on her head and due to the fact that her death was chronologically the first). Appearances *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Ellen Wroe) Trivia *Candice and Lewis Romero from Final Destination 3 share some similarities in that they are both sport players and that both of them died in their respective gyms with a lot of wittnesses around. *In the premonition, her death is similar to Perry Malinowski's from Final Destination 3. Although, Perry was impaled in the chest while Candice was impaled in the abdomen. *In one script draft she was going to be CANDICE HOOPER (real name: CANDICE CALDERA), 23, Dennis Caldera's daughter; Caldera being the original surname of Dennis Lapman. However, she was changed to being Candice Hooper, an intern at Presage Paper with Dennis as her boss instead. Producer Craig Perry later confirmed the change. *Chronologically, she is the first survivor who is killed by Death (and the first female one). Tod Waggner held this title before the release of Final Destination 5. *In one of the television edits when Candice's broken body is shown after her death there are no bones sticking out. *Due to the suspense and planning of this death, Candice's death has become one of the franchises most popular death scenes. *Her death causes her boyfriend become mad and causes the desire to kill another person by him. She has this trait same with Erin Ulmer and Cynthia Daniels. *Her death won the Golden Chainsaw award in Dead Meat's Final Destination 5 Killcount. Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Hooper, Candice Category:Fell Hooper, Candice Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:S Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Hot Girls Category:People in relationships